


don't fuck with the lionhearted

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Family [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Giving Birth, Honeymoon, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Smut, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, a new arc is beginning, but its not angsty, for now, just kind of 'oh no! what are we gonna do!', new villains, no lydia, this time....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: There is a new member in the Hale-Stilinski's pack and of course, his first day goes as normally as anyone would expect.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: The Hale-Stilinski Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813951
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	don't fuck with the lionhearted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this here because I realise I haven't really given a timeline for when things happen in the story, while I have it all written in my laptop so here we go:
> 
> Lydia leaving the pack: 17 of February  
> Derek and Stiles' wedding: 5 of May  
> This story: 28 of May 
> 
> also there is a new villain in town and a new helper (?)  
> kira yukimura and malia tate are Not part of the Hale-Stilinski pack, but they are friends with them and kind of considered pack adjacent. they are members of the OG Hale Pack, aka Talia Hale's pack.

**  
**

The sun outside was almost at its highest, rays peeking through the windows, and you could hear the calm river flowing through the luscious greens of the forest east of the accommodation. The sky was an indescribable light blue and the wind seemed to be singing a lullaby all around them.

That image of pure quiet and bliss was completely shattered when Stiles emerged from the front door of the house, huge smile on his face and wet hair plastered to his forehead. His usually snow white skin had assumed some rose gold highlighting, and he was very proud of it.

“I never thought it possible that I, Stiles Stilinski, could ever get tanned.” he said, sitting on the table of their holiday house and snatching the iced margarita from Derek’s hand.

His husband - he still felt a tingle every time he referred to him as such \- looked at him up and down and scoffed. “You call that a tan?” he questioned, making a show of flexing his very much toned biceps.

Stiles glared at him. “In case you were not aware, husband, I have very frail skin. Not everyone can go outside and suddenly start looking like toffee. Some of us end up looking like ketchup.” 

Derek snorted at him, opening up his arms. “Oh, baby. Did I offend you?” he questioned once Stiles climbed on his lap, wrapping both arms around his neck. He pecked at his cheek. “You look beautiful.”

The younger boy smiled at that, pleased. “See? Telling me how awesome I am doesn’t hurt that much, husband. Let the compliments keep coming.”

The werewolf didn’t respond, just looked at him in amusement. At the beginning, Stiles’ insistence on calling him husband had been a little annoying. But after the second week of their honeymoon, he instantly became suspicious if the other man called him something other than husband, hubby, derbear or derhubby. The last one was particularly ugly, but Stiles beamed like the sun every time he responded to it.

When he didn’t respond and just kept looking at him in fondness, Stiles punched him slightly on the shoulder. “Compliment me, Derbear. I deserve it.”

“You have a nice forehead.” said Derek, planting a kiss on it. “Nice cheeks.” Stiles giggled when Derek’s beard brushed against his cheeks. “Nice nose. I really like your nose.” a smooch on said nose. “Your eyes! Like gold and honey and peach tea mixed together.” 

Stiles laughed, pushing him away slightly. “Why does it sound like you are rereading our wedding vows? We’ve been married for 23 days, it is not time for us to redo them already.”

Derek arched an eyebrow at him. “You are just saying that because my wedding vows made you cry.” he teased, dodging a slap from the brunette.

“As I’ve told you already, I have allergies and it just happened. I wasn’t crying.” said the other boy, pouting slightly.

The werewolf took that chance to press his lips against his. “I love your lips. They are pretty.” he traced the outline of Stiles’ lips with his tongue, and then pressed another peck on his jaw. “Jawline sharper than a knife.”

Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his neck to give Derek better access. “Top me.” he whispered. “I deserve it.”

Derek snorted slightly, but didn’t stop, continuing to leave little kisses across Stiles’ neck. He pressed his teeth – human teeth – on the soft of his neck, a deep rumble of appreciation surging from within his chest.

He only stopped mouthing his neck when Stiles pushed him back with slightly hooded eyes and said “Bedroom.”

“Bedroom.” Agreed Derek, making sure Stiles was well adjusted before standing up with him.

Even as he did that though, it took him a couple of seconds before he could take a step towards the stairs. Not that Stiles got much heavier during the honeymoon; no, it was just really hard to walk when your husband was mouthing at your neck and pressing his nails on your back.

“Stiles,” started the werewolf, when the other tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck, but he was cut short by the telephone on the table ringing.

Stiles groaned. “Do we have to answer that?” he complained, still holding tight on Derek. “We can just let it ring and pretend we just aren’t here.”

Derek rolled his eyes, before pressing another kiss on his lips. “You know Isaac wouldn’t call us if it wasn’t something serious.” He answered, before dropping him off.

His husband stared at him with a huge smirk on his face. Derek glared. “Zip it.”

This didn’t stop Stiles. “I can’t believe you gave everyone a custom ringtone and you remember whose is which, you big sap!”

Derek, like the mature adult he was, chose to ignore him, and answered the call. “Isaac.”

“DEREK!” Shouted Isaac from the other side of the phone, enough urgency in his voice that the Alpha’s eyes shifted red for a second. “Oh my god, Derek!”

“You are on speaker, Isaac. What’s wrong?” asked the werewolf urgently. Stiles stopped making faces, a worried frown on his face.

“He’s coming! Or she’s coming! I don’t know, it’s coming!” the beta’s voice was so shrill that dogs probably thought he was trying to communicate with them. Derek, instead, thought that Isaac was just testing his patience.

“Just tell me what’s going on!” he called, but that fell on deaf ears as Erica screamed something from the other line. She didn’t sound scared, or in pain, but very annoyed for sure.

There was a shuffle on the other side, and suddenly Boyd was on the phone. “Isaac is exaggerating.”

“Just tell us what’s going on. Who’s coming?” question Stiles before Derek could shout something less gentle to his second in command.

When he spoke next, you could hear the happiness in his voice. “Erica has gone into labor.” He explained.

Derek sighed in relief for about 2 seconds, before his eyes widened again. “Wait, what? Erica has gone into labor? Why didn’t you call us!” he shouted, trying to snatch the phone from Stiles’ hand.

The brunette didn’t let him, rolling his eyes at him despite the huge smile stretched on his face. “I’m pretty sure they did just call us, Derbear.”

“Erica didn’t want to ruin your honeymoon,” explained Boyd from the other side of the line, “but since this is virtually the first born member of the pack, I thought Derek might want to know. You don’t have to come or anything-”

“Nonsense!” called out Stiles. Derek had already started moving around, putting a shirt over his head and grabbing random objects to put in their suitcases, while the brunette had opened his laptop and was looking for the fastest tickets out of the Bahamas. “I honestly doubt either of us would miss the birth of your son, especially when I know I’m going to be godfather.”

Derek did stop at this, looking at his husband in offense. “I am the Alpha! I should be godfather!”

Stiles glared at him. “And I’m Erica’s best friend, so I am going to be godfather.”

“Do I have any say in this whatsoever?” wondered Boyd from the other side, chuckling when the Alpha pair shouted “No!” in chorus. “Anyway, I got to go, Erica is shouting and Isaac is crying. I’ll tell Allison to pick you up at the airport.” He said, but his words were lost to the two, who were still fighting about who would be godfather.

Stiles stared at where his husband was rushing to put all the clothes together – and believe him, when werewolves didn’t have to worry about the rest of the pack walking in and smelling all the sex, clothes tended to end up  everywhere  – while he waited for the airline page to load. “I should get to be the godfather.”

Derek glared at him from a load of socks. “I’m the Alpha. Do you want to keep the tights or not?”

“Exactly! You can be the godfather any time you want. For example when Cora has a kid. And do  you  want me to keep the tights? They’re ripped, I don’t think little Red walked around in ripped tights.” Answered the brunette.

Derek considered the tights. “Sexy Little Red is one of my favourite I guess. And anyway, you have Scott and Allison who are together. Your  other  best friend and your sister. They’ll pick you for sure.”

“If you don’t let me be the godfather, no sex for you for a month!” tried to blackmail him Stiles, to which Derek just snorted.

“And that’s hard because?”

Stiles looked offended. “I’m a sexy piece of ass and you  always  want a piece of this. Come and pay for this, I don’t remember your card’s details.” He said, sliding off the chair and switching spot with his husband.

Derek immediately typed in his details. “Oh trust me, I can satisfy myself just fine.” When he finished and looked up, all of the clothes were already inside the bags.

The other boy just winked. “My magic can make you come faster and harder anyway. Now, let’s go!”

+

“Was the baby born? Was the baby born?” 

The pack heard Stiles before they even saw him and Derek speeding down the hallway of the hospital. They barely stopped in time to avoid running over Jackson and Cora. “How is the baby? How is Erica?”

“Calm down!” snapped the blue eyed werewolf, shaking his head. “The baby has not be born yet and Erica is… working hard. Boyd and Isaac are inside with her.”

Derek glanced guiltily at the door, as he scent marked everyone as quickly as he could. “Do I go in?”

A particular shrill scream had all of them wincing in pain. Cora patted him on the arm. “I don’t think you’re needed right now. Melissa and Deaton hired this room and are looking over her.”

“Speaking of being with us right now,” interrupted Kira, finally taking a good look at the two husbands. “Stilinski got tanned!”

“It’s Hale-Stilinski.” Corrected them both at the same time. Stiles gave Derek a small smile, before turning his attention to his packmates. “I totally told Derek that I got tanned and he wouldn’t believe me.”

Scott patted him on the back. “You totally got tanned, bro.”

“This is why you’re my favourite.” Told him Stiles, enveloping him in a quick hug. “But seriously is Erica, okay? Can we let her know that we’re here?”

Derek shook his head. “She’ll know through the pack bond. In fact,” he froze in the middle of the sentence, but it didn’t matter, because the rest of the pack froze too, Allison and Stiles included.

It was a strange sensation, like when the roof of your mouth itches or when you feel like sneezing and the sneeze won’t come out. It had been there for a while since they first detected the heartbeat of the child, but now it was stronger than ever and –

Yup. You didn’t need to be a werewolf to distinguish the sound of Erica screaming and the one of a little set of healthy lungs announcing that they had just been born.

“Oh my god.” Whispered Derek, before turning around and hugging his husband with all his might.

Stiles hugged him as tightly and looked around at the other four. “Did you guys feel that. Like a bond snapping in place?”

Kira smiled, wiping fresh tears from her eyes. “I guess this is what it’s like for the Hale-Stilinski pack to welcome a new member.”

Melissa peeked out of the room about seven minutes later. She was smiling. “Okay, two people at a time. Erica wanted Stiles and Derek first.”

They almost elbowed each other to get inside the room first (“Stiles used magic” “Derek has werewolf strength!”), but immediately stopped when they saw Erica lying on the bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

She looked tired, with her hair tied up in a ponytail like she did in high school, but she was smiling and her eyes shone brightly as she looked between the little kid she was holding and the alpha pair of the pack.

Stiles was the first to step closer to his best friend, patting her on the head gently. “How are you?”

Erica huffed. “Feel like my pussy was ripped off my body and my stomach hurts despite the anestesia, but… he’s so beautiful.” She sighed in the end, staring at her child content.

Boyd, who had up until then looking silently at his wife and kid while Isaac took pictures, laughed. “She was a real champion, with 8 whole hours of labor. I mean, she did crush my hand and break a bone during labor, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed in a few seconds.”

His girlfriend glared at him. “Would you like to push a human baby out of your body while I have a couple of finger bones broken?”

Boyd smiled innocently, and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You did amazing, babe.”

She tried to keep her glare in place but she couldn’t help but smile again, before turning to face Derek and Stiles. The Alpha was looking at the child in her arms with a hopeful expression on his face, while Stiles seemed content with caressing her head and listening to them bicker. 

“Do you want to hold him?” she asked the Alpha, and he looked at her with a huge smile. 

Stiles watched him being carefully handed the baby and automatically falling into the perfect child holding pose. Even Erica was impressed, and slightly disgruntled. “How come you can do this more naturally than I, when I’m literally the mother?”

The other werewolf just smirked, his eyes never leaving the kid in his arms. “I had many cousins, remember?”

A few years ago, words like this wouldn’t have left Derek’s mouth that easily. But now here he was, tanned, smiley, holding Erica and Boyd’s child while he spoke about his dead relatives in a no longer guilt ridden tone. He had come so far, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he watched him.

Derek noticed his stare and misread it. “Do you want to try holding him?”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he took his hand from Erica’s hair, who whined at the lack of contact. “No way I’m ready for that. I’ll just watch for now, like a proud godfather.”

“It’s not hard,” insisted Derek while Isaac and Boyd exchanged a look.

“About that,” started Boyd, cringing slightly when they both looked at him in expectation. “Honey, do you wanna tell them?”

The blonde blinked at him. “I just pushed a whole ass child out of my pussy.”

Boyd watched her darkly. “You’re gonna end up using this for all our arguments now, aren’t you?” Then he turned back to Stiles and Derek. “We kind of decided on the godfather, and it’s… neither of you.”

Isaac gave them a little wave when the two only stared at him in utter silence. “It’s me.”

“Him?” asked Derek deathly quiet as he passed the baby back to his mother. Erica was just watching them all amused, knowing she was untouchable. “You chose Isaac?”

Stiles shook his head at the both of them. “I am utterly disgusted. I cannot believe I cut short my honeymoon and the amazing sex with Derek just to not even be godfather. I will sue you, B. Reyes. I will.”

Before he could continue with the threats, however, a doctor walked in from the other door, a small bed in his hand. His face was covered by a white mask, and he was wearing white gloves, just like Melissa had been a few seconds ago. “Here to take the baby,” He muttered, muffled by the mask. “She needs to be weighted and measured and all other sort of things.”

Erica glanced at him weirdly for a moment. “He.” She corrected him, and the man was quick to nod his head.

“He. Sorry.” He apologized, delicately taking the child from Erica’s arms.

All members present watched the child being taken away with a small pout on their faces, while Stiles just waved at him. “Bye, baby!” once the door closed behind the nurse, he turned to Erica. “What have you decided to call him, anyway?”

Erica looked away from the closed door with a small sigh. “I miss him already.” She said, and Boyd nodded in agreement. “But we haven’t figured it out, yet. We have some names in mind, but none of them seems right.”

The brunette smirked, moving closer to his friend. “What about ‘ Stiles’ . Stiles Boyd Reyes. Stiles Reyes.” He waved at the air like he was presenting a show. “It sounds so elegant.”

Boyd snorted. “So you want to be the one to tell to him in a few years that we hated him since birth and that’s why we gave him such a name?”

“Hey!” Stiles was indignated. “He will bear the name of an amazing spark, he will be grateful!”

“And bullied.” Added Isaac, solemnly, making everyone laugh out loud.

Erica shrugged. “We considered Jonathan or Eric, but he doesn’t look like a Jonathan and Boyd said that we can’t name him Eric.”

Stiles winced. “My dad’s name is Jonathan, he’ll think you named him after him. And… Eric? Seriously?”

“What’s wrong with Eric?” questioned the blonde, huffing.

The Alpha arched an eyebrow. “Eric? Aka Erica without an A?”

“It’s spelt with a k, actually: but go off, I guess.”

Boyd shook his head again. “I’m putting my foot down. No names that are normal names but spelt in some ridiculous manner for whatever reason. My cousin was named Mikela, and guess how they spelt that?” he paused for dramatic effect. “M-E-E-C-H-A-E-I-L-A. That’s literally child abuse.”

They kept arguing for a couple of more minutes until Melissa walked in a few moments later, smiling a little apologetically. “Hey you guys. The rest of the pack wants their turn to see the baby.”

Erica pouted, making eyes at Melissa. “When is he coming back?”

At that Melissa frowned, looking at Erica’s empty hands and the rest of people in the room. “Erica, where is your baby?”

The werewolf looked at her, perplexed. “The doctor came to get him for weighting and stuff. Melissa?” The woman was staring at her in horror and everyone in the room was starting to feel worried too. “Melissa, what’s wrong?”

“Erica, no one else,” she swallowed. “It’s just me and Deaton in this aisle of the hospital. Who else came here…?”

“What?!” Erica’s voice was high pitched, but everyone was too focused on Melissa’s words to care.

Stiles stepped in front of the woman. “Melissa, what are you talking about? A man came in earlier and he said that he had to weight the baby, he even had that baby transport thing -” the woman shook her head, and Stiles’ voice faltered.

“Where the  fuck  is my baby? Where did he go?” called out Erica, fat tears starting to roll down her cheeks and her body shaking slightly. She tried to lift her sheets of herself, but Melissa stopped her. “Let me  go ! I need to find my baby, I…”

Derek didn’t stop to listen to what the beta was saying, instead opening the door the doctor had left through. The rest of the pack was standing right there, obviously anxious at what they managed to eavesdrop from the room.

Before Derek could even ask, Jackson pointed to the left, running towards one of the side exits. “When he came out we didn’t even see the baby in his trolley, we thought all he had was Erica’s blankets.” he managed, Derek effortlessly keeping up with him. “I’m sorry, we should have paid attention.”

“Not now.” snapped Derek. He truly didn’t mean to sound as harsh as he did, but someone had just come right under every werewolf’s nose and taken Erica’s baby away. And there was no way that them finding the  only  werewolf couple in the whole damn hospital was any kind of dumb luck or coincidence. “It’s not anyone’s fault, but we need to find that baby, now!”

They stepped outside the door, and immediately Derek let his eyes flash red in distress, not caring about the amount of people walking around. There were too many people, and the scent of clothes and sickness hung from the hospital walls to outside too. He hadn’t really managed to scent mark the baby properly, which meant he had no idea how he could even track him, and he didn’t know who the kidnapper was.

Stiles and the rest of the pack appeared behind them, their faces of concern dropping in dismay when they saw that Jackson and Derek appeared out of luck. 

“The fucker planned this,” let out Stiles, eyes flashing green for a second. “He took the blanket he was wrapped in too, which means he took all of the baby’s scent with him.”

“And?” Cora stepped forward, angry. “That can’t be the only way to find him. There must be another way, we can’t,”

“I’m trying to come up with something!” let out Stiles through gritted teeth. Cora shut her mouth, but she didn’t look at all appeased by the brunette’s words.

Everyone was staring at him, expectantly, but Stiles didn’t seem to be able to figure this out. What was he supposed to do? There was nothing that could -

“Jackson!” he called out, making the werewolf wince in surprise. “Erica. You know Erica’s scent off by heart, right?”

Jackson nodded, of course. They were packmates and they had known each other since high school: of course he knew it. 

“Okay, let me put this in words. Derek, we need two teams and I need your shirt. Now.” 

It spoke great length about the relationship within the pack that no one questioned it, and that the Alpha simply handed him his sweater like it was normal. 

“Boyd is still inside with Erica, they are trying to stop her from trying to find the baby herself. Jackson and Isaac, I need you both in one team, with Derek, Cora and Scott.” he instructed, moving a little farther away from the eyes of the hospital patients. “You’re going to try to track the baby through Erica’s scent and it’s going to be complicated since this whole place has,”

“We got it.” Said Isaac immediately, eyes glowing golden. “We don’t have a moment to lose.”

They moved immediately, Derek, Cora and Scott running to Scott’s car while Isaac and Jackson tried to sniff the air for Erica’s scent, but Stiles was no longer paying attention. “This is going to be complicated,” he started, throwing Derek’s jumper on the floor. At Allison and Kira’s silent question, he went on to explain, “Derek held the baby really well earlier, which means that at least a little bit of the baby’s hair or dna is on his jumper. I’m gonna try and make a tracking rune, and I need you both to hold on to me so that I don’t pass out.”

Allison nodded, pressing her hand on his shoulder. “Okay, little brother. Let’s get this son of a bitch and bring back Erica’s baby.”

Stiles closed his eyes and started concentrating. Concentrating on the pack bond, and Erica and Boyd’s scents together, and the way Derek had been holding on to the baby moments before. Imagined the…  soft brown pupils shaking under his eyelids, heartbeat as fast as a small bird. Barely formed threads of hair and baby fists closed under the white duvet that swallows its hole body. Baby B. Reyes. Erica’s scent mixed with Boyd and a little pack bond forming in nine months in their hearts. Closed eyes in Derek’s arms, closed mind, pure, pure, pure…

There.

Stiles’ opened his eyes, the green of them taking the girls by surprise. He wasn’t sure how many seconds, minutes or hours he had been focusing but it didn’t matter. “Got him.”

\+ 

Stiles, Allison and Kira were quiet when they appeared in the bushes behind the meadow, being careful not to startle the kidnappers and losing the baby again.

However Stiles nearly let out a sound when he noticed the ‘doctor’ from before holding the small baby in his arms. But the man wasn’t alone and Stiles wouldn’t want to risk him hurting the baby if attacked, so he stayed put, trying to monitor the situation.

The man was standing a few steps away from a tree stump, the baby secure in his arms while he eyed the man in front of him with slight mistrust, and Stiles could immediately guess why; the other one was a fae.

He didn’t know much about fae, except that they were tricksters and they were dangerous to be around. And if his guess was right and the kidnapper - who appeared 100% human - was a hunter, then he had all reason to be afraid of the fae.

Allison crouched closer to him. “I’m going to count till three,” she started, taking out a previously concealed arrow and her bow from her back. “Do you have enough strength to teleport?” Stiles nodded curtly and she nodded back. “Good. On my three, I’m gonna get the arrow in the guy with the sword, and you and Kira are going to appear in front of kidnapper dude and get the baby.”

Stiles didn’t like it; it was risky, but without knowing where Derek and the rest of the pack were, it was their best plan. 

“Okay,” he whispered back, taking Kira’s hand in his. 

Allison aimed the arrow at the fae man, her eyes steady on the target and her hands steady. The man was saying something to the other, pointing at the kid.

“One,” whispered Allison, pulling the string back.

The man seemed annoyed with the fae himself, shouting something they couldn’t make out from the distance.

“Two,”

Stiles focused on the teletransportation, thanking god for the power of adrenaline. Later he would probably be all sore, but right now it was enough to feed his magic for a while.

“Thr-”

Many things happened at once.

An arrow was struck, hitting the kidnapper on the side of his neck; Isaac appeared from the trees and caught the child from the kidnapper’s hand; the fae startled and ran away towards the eastern woods; Stiles swore and materialised himself in front of the kidnapper; and a figure jumped from behind them, landing on the tree stump and immediately took, after the fae, a bow and an arrow in her arms.

“ree?” Allison put down her bow, immediately rushing towards were the kidnapper was writhing on the floor, as more of the Hale Pack members appeared from the trees, but Stiles wasn’t waiting for her, instead taking off after the fae and the person with the bow.

He hadn’t managed to see her properly as he appeared; she was wearing a mask that covered her mouth and nose and a couple of jet black curls escaped the hood she had over her hair. But what he managed to notice the most was the bright green/hazel eyes that lingered on him for a fraction of a second before she started running again.

It gave him a chilling feeling of  I know you .

Both her and the fae were fast, however, and Stiles and Kira lost them in the forest within seconds. Stiles looked around him, hoping to see anything, any clue that could help him figure out who that person was but -

“Who the hell was that?” asked Kira, stopping a few steps behind him.

“I know her,”

Stiles turned around in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed that Cora had been running after them. The werewolf looked around herself, eyes flashing gold. “She doesn’t have scent. She’s incredibly quiet and fast - faster than most humans - and she’s almost a strong as a werewolf.” she looked up at him. “Remember that one night that Lydia left, the night I was attacked?”

“You think that was the woman who saved you?” finished Stiles, the dots clicking together. That didn’t explain why  Stiles  felt like he knew her. “I thought you said you didn’t remember her.”

“I remember very little about that night,” admitted the wolf. “Except that it was a girl, who saved me, and the fact that she didn’t have a scent. And seen as she was attacking a hunter and chasing after a fae, I can’t help but think that it’s her.”

Kira didn’t look convinced. “That’s a large leap.”

“Remember that night, during Derek’s bachelor party?” Kira nodded, slowly. “Remember how I took off after something -  after someone  \- that day? Yeah… it was the same heartbeat as today. It was her. I’m sure of - hey.”

Stiles looked up at her, but Cora was looking at something on the floor. “I think it’s one of her arrows,” she said, reaching out to -

“Don’t!” immediately called out Stiles, moving between her and the arrow. “It could be poisoned. She was wearing gloves.” he levitated the object with his magic. “Kira.” The girl was already giving him a small plastic bag. 

“If she’s really on our side,” continued Kira, after Stiles had sealed the back with the arrow in it and they were heading back in the meadow. “She could have hurt the baby. If Isaac hadn’t been there-”

“She could have been watching us.” 

Both girls turned to look at Stiles.

He shrugged at Cora. “I don’t know if she’s really the girl who saved your life that night. But I know that things don’t just happen randomly in this place. Once is a chance,”

Kira nodded, “Twice is a coincidence,”

“And three times it’s a pattern,” finished Cora, nodding slowly.

+

“Oh my god,” cried Erica, wrapping her arms around her baby again. “He’s okay?”

Melissa, who had intercepted the baby when Isaac had burst back into the hospital and checked him out, smiled at the blond beta. “He’s got a lion heart. He’s absolutely fine.”

Boyd turned to the rest of the pack. Although he had remained behind with Erica and told her that it would all be fine, it was clear that he had been scared too. “Thank you so much for getting him back.” 

“Don’t cry,” said Isaac immediately, voice cracking as he wiped Boyd’s tears away. “It’s my job as a godfather to make sure the baby is fine.”

Erica finally looked up from the baby, finding Stiles and Derek’s eyes. “And the person who kidnapped him…?”

He felt bad about it, but Derek wasn’t about to lie to the beta. “Someone killed him with a poisoned arrow before we could get to demand information, and we lost who we think might have been at the basis of the operation.” 

For someone who had just given birth, Erica managed to remain perfectly calm, instead holding her baby closer to her.

“I don’t think you’re in danger,” commented Stiles after a few moments. Every wolf in the room turned to look at him, and he continued before they could interrupt him. “I couldn’t hear them properly, but the fae seemed pretty vexed with the hunter when he tried to hand him your baby. They were looking for a baby,” he pursed his lips together, “but not yours.”

The blonde beta looked from Stiles to the rest of the pack. Her voice came out frail when she spoke. “So… we’re safe?”

Derek put a hand on her shoulder. “We are going to get some more protection spells put in place around the pack houses and as long as you’re in the hospital we are gonna have at least two extra members of the pack here. No one is going to ever take your baby away from you.” he turned to Boyd. “I promise.”

Erica nodded, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eyes, and Melissa stood up.

“I think it’s time we let Erica rest, it’s been an exhausting few hours.” 

“Wait,” called Erica, sitting up. “I think we have a name for him.” Boyd smiled down at her, and she proceeded. “We are gonna call him Leon.” 

Melissa smiled. “The lionhearted Leon Boyd Reyes.”

Once everyone had walked out of the room and started heading home, Derek who had proposed himself and Stiles for the first turn of watching over, looked at his husband. “Have you discovered anything else about the woman or the fae?”

Stiles casted a small spell so that no one could overhear them, before turning to Derek. “The fae is dead.” at Derek’s surprise he pulled out the arrow from his pocket. “We found one of the girl’s arrows, which I’m pretty sure was poisoned, in a Hoya Engleriana. Those plants don’t grow in Beacon Hills;” he paused arching an eyebrow. “And we both know what happens when a fae dies, right?”

“They turn back into their original plant form.” agreed Derek, before shaking his head. “Who is this girl? And what side is she on?”

“I wish I knew,” sighed Stiles, sitting down on the plastic chair. “At least, even though she killed people we actually wanted information from, she seems to have done us more good than harm, though. She helped us save Leon.”

Derek nodded, sitting next to him. Then he turned to his husband, suddenly curios. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this.”

Stiles yawned. “Shoot.”

“How come you don’t want to hold Leon?” Stiles froze mid yawn, turning to look at Derek. “I thought you liked kids. Have you changed your mind?”

Stiles blushed a little, which definitely got Derek even more intrigued. “Oh. Ugh. Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh.”

Derek held up his pinkie, and Stiles snorted. “Fine. Okay. Uh… I just... “ he shook his head. “Okay! I always kind of hoped that the first child I would be holding after we got married would be our own.” he finished, immediately hiding his face in his hands.

He heard Derek suck in a breath, but refused to look up. “I know, it’s weird, don’t laugh though, you promised-”

“Stiles.” The brunette stopped talking, but didn’t look up. “How can you say this to me when we are in a hospital and I can’t ravish you on the spot?”

Huh ? Stiles looked up and yup, Derek’s eyes looked like he wanted to eat him. He smiled a little. “What? You like the idea of me holding… our babies in my arms.”

Derek groaned, hiding his face in Stiles’ neck while the younger snorted a little bit. “Wait, really?”

“Really.” complained Derek, biting his neck. “Now I wish we were back in Italy for our honeymoon.”

Stiles snickered. “We don’t have to be in Italy for our honeymoon to continue.” he slapped his thigh. “We are switching with Cora and Jackson in 10 hours. Just keep it in your pants for a while longer.”

Derek moved back and looked at him darkly. “I’ll try.” he kissed Stiles’ cheek, his voice dropping low. “But, I don’t make any promises.”

  



End file.
